1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable battery operated manicure devices. Such manicure devices are similar to our battery operated erasers which are the subject of British Pat. Nos. 1,215,287 and 1,341,811.
2. Summary of the Invention
According to the present invention there is provided a portable battery operated manicure device comprising a casing having a space therein for at least one electric battery, a motor arranged within the casing, and means including connection means, a resistor, and an electrical switch for making electrical connections between the at least one battery and the motor selectively directly or via the resistor for switching on fast speed, on slow speed, or off, the motor including a shaft which extends axially of the motor through the casing, an abrasive disc being mounted by friction on one end of the shaft externally of the casing and first sleeve means being secured to the casing surrounding the abrasive disc.
Preferably the sleeve means is detachable and the abrasive disc is replaceable.
Advantageously the casing comprises a motor-encasing part, a first battery-encasing part formed as an outer sleeve of which one end is attached to the motor-encasing part and of which an opposite end is open, and a second battery-encasing part comprising an inner sleeve and an end wall, the end wall being attached to an outer end of the inner sleeve and the inner sleeve being removably received within the outer sleeve.
There may be provided a cylindrical abrasive-stone with holder and a centrifugal fan, both mounted by friction on the other end of the shaft, and second sleeve means secured to the casing and surrounding at least the centrifugal fan and part of the cylindrical abrasive-stone with holder, the second sleeve means having aperture means therein adjacent the fan for outflow of air, whereby the fan and second sleeve means in combination produce a flow of air for drying nail-enamel coated on a nail. The second sleeve means may include a wide portion surrounding the centrifugal fan as a fan-casing and a narrow portion surrounding the at least part of the cylindrical abrasive-stone with holder, the second sleeve means being detachable from the casing. The cylindrical abrasive-stone with holder may be displaced by a polishing means comprising a polishing head and a holder, the polishing head being detachable and replaceable. The cylindrical abrasive-stone with holder may be displaced by a small notched disc for removing cuticle of nails, the notched disc being detachable and replaceable.